


Coward

by yukiscorpio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: The wounds have healed. It is time to move on.Spoilers to Episode Ignis.





	Coward

The wounds have healed. Prompto doesn't want to let Ignis go anywhere by himself, but Ignis knows how to talk his way through; he will have to be able to look after himself, eventually. Learn how to travel without his eyes. The Leville is familiar, it is a good, safe place to start learning.

With Prompto by his side, Ignis walks, as confidently as he can, counting the steps. Every time Gladio visits he listens for and counts them, and it is six steps to the door. Noctis's room is next door to the right, Ignis counts again, a hand on the dado rail to keep himself oriented, and it's eight steps to the door handle.

Relying on Prompto's description of the layout, he goes it alone once inside. Finding the stool next to Noctis's bed is a challenge. He will have to give in and use a cane after all.

"Noct."

No response, but Ignis can hear Noctis's breathing. Noctis is in bed a lot these days. Gladio complains about this often: _"If he is so angry and upset, then all the more reason for us to keep going. Instead he hides in his bed like a coward."_

It does make Ignis wonder how it has come to this. No, not why things are how they are, but why Gladio would say such a thing. Gladio was the one who saw that a teenage prince's reluctance to grow up and become king was because he feared his father's death. Back then, Ignis did not understand. He freely admitted that he did not know what went through Noctis's head.

Now their roles have reversed, and Ignis is the one who understands what Noctis needs.

"Perhaps it might be best if we brought our journey to a close."

A rustling. Noctis sits up. He may not always respond, before, but he is always listening. "Why?" he demands.

Sitting facing away from the bed, Ignis draws a breath as calmly as he can. He cannot see Noctis anyway, but this way, Noctis cannot read his face either. He is to protect, support Noctis. He is not allowed to fear. And if he does feel fear, he must not let it show.

"It's just that... We've already lost so much. _Too_ much."

Noctis's response is immediate, and as expected.

"Are you kidding me? That's exactly why I have to keep going — because if I give up now, their sacrifices would have been for nothing!"

There. They are ready to move forward once more.

"And you... you, of all people... You should know that better than anyone."

Ignis does. The visions in his sightless eyes, of the sacrifice that will be demanded of Noctis, repeat over and over.

But Noctis has made his choice, and it is Ignis's job, Ignis's desire to walk with him till the end. And he knows that even if Noctis finds out what the end of the road looks like, he will not stop.

Ignis stands, walks a few steps away, keeping his back carefully turned towards Noctis until he feels safe to turn his head around, just a little.

"The decision is yours to make and yours alone. But do remember we will stand with you always and help you bear your burdens. Don't be afraid to let us share the load."

Silence. But Ignis does not expect an answer.

Finding his way out is harder than finding his way in. He tells Prompto, who has been waiting outside, that it is time to pack their bags. They will be leaving soon.

"How did you get him to listen to you?"

"I simply gave him the options, and he has chosen not to give up."

They are ready to go.

Ignis wishes Noctis was more of a coward.


End file.
